Vampire Diaries sur Facelook
by clecle39
Summary: Voici une fiction qui parle de la vie sur internet  Facelook  Avec nos héros, beaucoup d'humour et des personnes que l'on ne pensaient jamais se parler. J'éspère que vous aller aimer.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, voici une nouvelle fiction, j'éspère que vous aller aimer. Si vous avait des idées, dites les moi. Il y a des fautes c'est normal parfois c'est écrit en msn. Ma fiction commence avec le couple de Stefan et Elena mais cela va changer. Ce premier chapitre est court mais les autres seront plus long. Laisser moi des review SVP, quelle soie bonne ou mauvaise.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 :<strong>

**Elena Gilbert** est inscrit sur Facelook.

**Elena Gilbert** est désormais amie avec Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore et 236 autres personnes. **Stefan Salvatore et 62 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES: **

** Caroline Forbes:** C'eSt SuPeR eLeNa, Tu SaUrA ToUs. **Elena Gilbert et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Hé ça gère, Je t'aime. **Caroline Forbes et 203 autres personnes aiment ça.**

** Damon Salvatore:** Blondie apprend à écrire, je n'est pas que ça à foutre de déchiffrer tes commentaires. Elena pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ? J'ai vraiment la poisse. Mon Brother est désespérant parfois. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

** Elena Gilbert:** Stefan je t'aime aussi. Damon arrête de critiquer tout le monde, t'es un peux lourd. **Stefan Salvatore et 9 autres personnes aiment ça**.

**Damon Salvatore:** Elena, je sens que je vais te bouffé. **Klaus Mikaelson aime ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett:** Damon, je crois pas que tu vas la "bouffer", car si tu touche à Elena je te crame le cerveau, ce qui ne serait pas avantageux pour toi car même au bout de 150 ans d'éxistence, tu n'a pas évolué. **Stefan Salvatore et 87 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ouahah, nan mais vraiment tu ne connais pas " L'humour" ?

**Stefan Salvatore:** Damon tu sais, j'écrie, mais je suis en possession d'une magnifique bague qui normalement devrait être à ton doigt donc calme toi mon Damonou chérie. Xp Mouhahah tu est soumis à présent.** 230 personnes aiment ça.**

**Nicklaus Mikaelson:** Vous êtes désespérant. **Rebekah Mikaelson aime ça.**

**Elijah Mikaelson:** Damon fait gaffe.** Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet et Jenna Sommers aiment ça.**

**Jéremy Gilbert:** Nan mais le commentaire inutile de Elijah, ne le prend pas mal mais ta menace est pourrie.

**Damon Salvatore:** :S Ouai, ouais … Tout ce bordel pour Elena et une simple phrase innocente de ma part. Et Stefan je vais te tuée.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> à démolie son gentil petit frère et à récupérer sa « magnifique » bague. Sadique, c'est ma vie. **Nicklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson et 256 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRE:**

**Elena Gilbert:** ... Tu est tout simplement immature Damon.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore est « mort », Mmmhh vengeance, vengeances... <strong>124 personnes aiment ça<strong>.

**COMMENTAIRES: **

**Damon Salvatore:** Tu est idiot cher frère..

**Stefan Salvatore:** Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> est en couple avec** Stefan Salvatore**.

**A SUIVRE..**

* * *

><p><strong>LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS J'EN VEUT PLEIN.<strong>


	2. Le couple et les discutions

**Voila j'ai écrie en vitesse ce 2eme Chapitres. Merci pour vos Reviews, j'étais super contente que vous aimiez mon 1er chapitre. Ce chapitre est plus long comme promis. Je réponderais à vos reviews, ce du 1er chapitre aussi. (désoler si j'ai des fautes).**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 :<strong>

**Précédemment:** "Elena Gilbert est en couple avec Stefan Salvatore". **Jérémy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et 561 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ah, Elena t'a mis du temps pour te mettre en couple sur facelook avec mon frère, mais je te comprend, tu à honte de sortir avec lui. **Klaus Michaelson, Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Michaelson et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** C'est bizarre Damon, c'est que les gens malhonnêtes qui aiment ton commentaire. **Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Katherine Petrova et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Je t'aime Stefan ! **Katherine Petrova et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Oh le truc qui sère trop, elena. **Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Moi malhonnête, je sais pas d'où tu sors ça Stefan, j'aime juste tuer et biensur martyriser ta copine, rien de plus. **Katherine Petrova et Rebekah Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Oh t'arrête Katherine avec t'es j'aimes à la con, ont ta vue. Elena, ont ce fou de ta gueule et toi tu dis je t'aime à Stefan, tu es idiote ou quoi ? **Nicklaus Michaelson et Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Elijah Michaelson:** Réctification, TU TE fou d'Elena, TU est seul.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Je suis d'accord avec toi Damon, Katherine ta rien d'autre à faire de mettre j'aime à tous les commentaires ? Mais Damon t'arrête de t'acharner sur Elena, sinon je t'ensorcelle. "sourire sadique". **Katherine Petrova, Elena Gilbet, Stefan Salvatore, Nicklaus Michaelson et 31 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** Bas j'étais censée être enfermée dans un tombeau pendant 150 ans alors je veux qu'on s'intéresse à moi. **Katherine Petrova et Rebekah Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Si tu veut qu'on s'intéresse à toi, il y a d'autre moyen, tu as qu'à demandé à Klaus qui te martyrise comme il le fait si bien à Elena, cela feura un sujet de discution mais surement pas un sujet d'action pour te sauvé. **Katherine Petrova, Nicklaus Michaelson et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon, tu soules, j'arrive ! **Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Michaelson et Stefan salvatore aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Non, je te veux pas chez moi !** Katherine Petrova et Nicklaus Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Super tu viens voir Damon, j'ai hate de te voir.. **Katherine Petrova et Elena Gilbert aiment ça**.

**Nicklaus Michaelson:** J'ai envie de me tuer avec vous.** Bonnie Bennett, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Petrova, Jeremy Gilbert, Jenna Sommers et Alaric Saltzman et 487 autres personnes aiment vraiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** MMMMhh Klaus beaucoup de monde aime ton commentaire, ils souhaitent tous ta mort ! Les méchants... qui pourrait souhaiter la mort de Klaus ? Voyons il est sage ce petit. **Nickaus Michaelson, Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Michaelson, Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett:** Klaus ça va être dure tu es immortel, mais je peux t'aider, j'aime faire de bonne action. **Katherine Petrova, Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert , Alaric Saltzman, Jenna Sommers, Jenemy Gilbert et 231 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Bonnie est si serviable.

**Nicklaus Michaelson:** Oui je suis si gentil. **Nickaus Michaelson aime ça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Est allé au manoir des Salvatore, Damon m'a encore pris pour Katherine et biensur je me suis pris une droite et Hop une gauche. Ouff Stefan est arrivé, mais il ne m'a pas aidé, il m'a pris aussi pour Katherine et Hop un coup de pied dans le ventre. Heureusement qu'ils ont vue que je me défendais pas et ils ont remarqué que j'etais bel et bien Elena. La prochaine fois je refléchirais avant de me boucler les cheveux et de m'habiller trés Kath'. **Nicklaus Michaelson et 142 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Je suis vraiment Désolé, Elena ! **Elena Gilbert et Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Oh c'est bon! Pis c'est de ta faute, t'avais cas pas te déguisé en Salope. **Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jenna Sommers, Jeremy Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore aiment ça.**

** Elena Gilbert:** J'approuve, c'était stupide.** Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Nicklaus Michaelson:** Oh Damon surveille ton langague.** Rebekah Michaelson aime ça.**

**Katherine Pierce:** "Salope" Vraiment ? Damon je vais te massacrer. **Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett:** C'est bien ce que je dis, Damon est un GROS abruti, Il met j'aime alors qu'on le menace de le tuer. Katherine c'est juste afféctueux, comment te dire... ce mot te décris le mieu possible.** Nicklaus Michaelson, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennett:** Nan mais Damon, tu comprend quand j'écris ? Je t'insulte et tu met j'aime à mon commentaire... Mon Dieu, taper-moi, c'est homme est malade.** Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore et 121 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** J'adore Bonnie, ont la voie pas commenter souvent mais quand elle le fait, ils sont super, même philosophe parfois et toujours au bon moment. C'est claire que sa va pas être Katherine qui va faire ça. **Katherine Petrova, Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert et 15 autre personnes aiment ça.**

**Bonnie Bennet: **Damon et Katherine, c'est les deux même.

**Rebekah Michealson:** Katherine Je suis avec toi, soyons solidaire entre vieilles, :D. **Elena Gilbert, Klaus Michaelson et Stefan Salvatore aimen ça.**

**Katherine Pierce:** tu te gratte Rebekah, je traine pas avec une blondasse qui à voulu me tuer.** Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert et Bonnie Bennet aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Ouah, le vent. **Damon Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Moi je suis d'accord avec Klaus et Bonnie, Damon tu est un abruti et vulgaire. **Stefan Salvatore aime ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Nan mais Katherine comment tu à fait pour avoir mon mot de passe, la. Arrête, je suis pas nièse à ce point. **Katherine Petrova, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Mhh Je vous aiment les Salvatores. Klaus aussssssssssssssi. **Klaus Michaelson, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Rebekah Michaelson et 42 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** Mdr', Elena qui parle toute seule... Taré va. **Klaus Michaelson et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Bas, Vazi fait moi passer pour une folle. **Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** C'est déjà fait.** Elena Gilbert aiment ça.**

**Caroline Forbes:** J'aime ces belles réunions en famille. **Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert et Matt Donovan aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ah t'es pas morte toi, pis quand tu parle c'est pour sortir des conneries. Elena cette fois c'est moi qui vient te voir.(petit sous-entendu). **Nicklaus Michaelson, Katherine Petrova, Damon Salvatore et Rebekah Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** -_- Damon Arrête. **Stefan Salvatore et Bonnie Bennet aiment ça**.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Mon mot de passe est: "salvatore", et de plus je couche avec les deux.

**A SUIVRE..**

* * *

><p><strong>JE VEUT PLEIN PLEIN DE REVIEWS, :D :)<strong>


	3. le compte de elena piraté

**Les remerciments et les reponses des reviews serons mis dans le prochain chapitre, j'ai pris de tout, donc tout le monde sera affichés. J'éspère que le chapitre sera agréable à lire. Désoler pour l'attente .. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3:<strong>

**Précedement: Elena Gilbert: Mon mot de passe est: "Salvatore" et de plus je couche avec les deux.**

**COMENTAIRES:**

**Elena Gilbert:** Salut c'est Klaus. Mmh Elena tu c'est, ce n'est pas très prudent de donné son mot de passe.

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est Matt. Désoler Elena, il fallait que j'éssaie..

**Elena Gilbert:** Rebekah, tu est la plus belle !

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est ton Brother, vraiment Elena tu me choque de plus en plus..

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est harry, Sa va ?

**Elena Gilbert:** *Stefan*, c'est qui Harry ?

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est Harry Pitter ! x)

**Elena Gilbert:** *Caroline*, QUOI le vrai Harry Pitter ?

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est Klaus, Caro", s'il te plait, ne parle plus.. -_-

**Elena Gilbert:** Elijah, Déjà c'est pas Harry "Pitter" mais Harry Potter !

**Elena Gilbert:** *Jer"* Ouai, mais au final, c'est qui ?

**Elena Gilbert:** Bah, c'est moi Harry ! x)

**Elena Gilbert:** C'est Bonnie, Harry, il faut qu'on parle !

**Elena Gilbert:** *Le plus Magnifique*. Vraiment, il y a que moi qui ce demande pourquoi tout le monde parle avec le compte de Elena ? Et que quelqu'un, qui va décédé dans pas longtemps, dit qu'elle couche avec moi et mon Brother.

**Elena Gilbert:** Nan C'est vrai !

**Elena Gilbert:** Nan mais Kath", ont c'est que c'est toi, arrête va. C'était Stefan..

**Damon Salvatore:** Coucou, je t'aime Elena !

**Elena Gilbert:** Je t'aime aussi !

**Jeremy Gilbert:** O.O..

**Caroline Forbe:** ..

**Bonnie Bennet:** C'est très louche la !

**Damon Salvatore:** Nan mais c'est bon la Kath".. -'

**Damon Salvatore:** Coucou, c'est elena, la VRAI, je viens vous dire que je n'arrive pas à recupéré mon compte et je suis déssus de vous TOUS car vous voulez pas me le donné, juste car vous voulez faire mumuse avec.. Donc Salut.

**Damon Salvatore:** Nan mais en vrai elle fait comment Kath" pour avoir tout les mots de passe ?

**Katherine Petova:** Sa peu servir une sorcière.

**Bonnie Bennet**: Ce n'est pas moi, heinn !

**Harry Potter**: Coucou Sa va ?

**Hermione Granger:** Comment sa va la compagnie ?

**Damon Salvatore:** Je v'est mourrir..

**Jeremy Gilbert:** O.o, j'ai peur la..

**Klaus Michaelson:** Pouah la revélation.

**Bonnie Bennet:** Oui et toi ?

**Alaric Salzmann:** -_-, C'est vraiment louche tout ça..

**Caroline Forbes:** Bonnie, elle est a fond la.. :O

**Stefan Salvatore:** La blague ... -'

**Elijah Michaelson:** Je n'est plus rien à dire la...

**Rebekah Michaelson**: Mes Brothers, partons, loin de ces gens..

**Matt Donovan:** C'est assez Bizarre.

**Damon Salvatore:** Forcement, y'en a qu'eu deux qui n'ont pas commenté, c'est les sosies...

**Harry Potter**: Vengeance, Vengeance.. :D

**Tyler Lockwood:** Et moi.

**Hermione Granger:** Ont s'en fou de toi, le loup !

**Elena Gilbert:** Merci à Damon de m'avoir redonné mon mot de passe, (qui a changé, bien évidement) et à Bonnie de d'avoir jeter un sort pour que Kath" ou autre, ne le retrouve pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore:<strong> Est aller dans la chambre d'Elena. Et y est retouner quand elle dormait. **Damon Salvatore et Nicklaus Michaelson aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRE:**

**Stefan Salvatore**: Heuu.. Tu fessais quoi, là, cher Elena ? **Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Katherine Petrova et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert:** Quand je dormais ? Vraiment? Ta que ça à faire. En passant c'est toi qui a pris un de mes fringues ? **Stefan Salvatore et Nicklaus Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** OOOOui quand tu dormais et oui j'ai ramené un petit souvenir. **Nickaus Michaelson et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** T'en ramenais pas des souvenirs avec moi.** Nicklaus Michaelson aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore**: Nan, parce que en général quand j'étais avec toi, tu avais pas beaucoup de fringues. **Nicklaus Michaelson et Damon Salvatore aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** Damon merci, d'avoir prévenue tout le monde.** Damon Salvatore aime ça. **

**Klaus Michaelson:** Nan mais ont le s'avais déjà TOUS. **Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, Jéremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan et 221 autres personnes aiment ça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Michaelson:<strong> A bouffé une magnifique jeune fille. Elle était délicieuce, je m'en veut de l'avoir tué... Nan je déconne. **Nicklaus Michaelson, Rebekah Michaelson et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** EsPèCe De Rad1, Tu M'eNt A pAs RaMeNer UnE. **Damon Salvatore et Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Oooh quand c'est pas Blondie, c'est la Blondasse, -_-. **Katherine Petrova aime ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Ta des jambes sister, t'a cas y aller, Fégniante. **Damon Salvatore et Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Ooh je vais à l'hopital ça va plus vite. **Stefan Salvatore et Nicklaus Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Ooh super Rebekah, tu es dans la voie de la guérisson. **23 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Sa ce guéris pas Stefan, l'envie de sang. **Damon Slalvatore et 35 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Casssssssssssssssssssssé ! . **Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Michaelson et 103 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** J'avais bu ! **Damon Salvatore et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ooh l'excuse Stefan. On te croit, toi l'enfant sage qui boit. **Klaus Michaelson et 154 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Gilbert**: J'avoue, tu gr1 Stefan.

**Stefan Salvatore:** O.o''...

**Elena Gilbert:** Nan mais Katherine trouve toi une vie.

**Klaus Michaelson:** Je suis plus la, Salut.

**Elena Gilbert:** J'avais bu !

**Stefan Salvatore:** Sérieusement Elena, arrête de te foutre de ma tête la, je c'est que c'est toi, Kath" est à coté de moi.

**Elena Gilbert:** ... Et elle fait quoi à côté de toi ?

**Stefan Salvatore:** Rien.. Et ne change pas de sujet !

**Damon Savatore:** C'est tout dans le sujet, ce qu'elle te dit la, Stefi'.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Tu chercher un peu la, Dimon.

**Klaus Michaelson:** Sérieux ? Dimon ? C'est mais vraiment trop nazze ça.

**Elena Gilbert:** Va te couché, va.

**Kathérine Petrova:** Et pas tout seul.

**Stefan Salvatore:** ... Arrête Kath".

**Stefan Salvatore:** Klaus, tu n'étais pas censé n'être plus la ?

**Klaus Michaelson:** Ta vane était trop pourrie pour que je ne dise rien.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> à Changé de nom pour **Elena Salvatore**.

**A SUIVRE..**


	4. le changement de nom

**Coucou voila le chapitre 4.. Merci pour toute vos reviews, c'est super.**

* * *

><p><strong>Précedement: Elena Gilbert<strong> à changé de nom pour **Elena Salvatore**.

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Damon Salvatore:** Cool.

**Stefan Salvatore: **Pourquoi ?

**Elena Salvatore:** T'es vache la !

**Stefan Salvatore:** T'es chèvre la !

**Damon Salvatore:** -'...

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Tu ne m'aime plus ?

**Bonnie Bennet:** Bah.. sa fait bizarre, en faite.

**Caroline Frobes:** T'es marié ?

**Klaus Michelson:** Caro", si tu veut changer, je t'autorise à mettre " Michaelson".

**Caroline Forbes:** Nan c'est bon..

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Caroline et son intéligence !

**Katherine Petrova:** Caro", marié, peut-être mais avec le quel ?

**Elena Salvatore:** LES DEUX, CONNASSE !

**Damon Salvatore:** doucement ma princesse, je t'es vengé, en guise de réponse, elle à embrasse le mur.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Et la table.

**Katherine Petrova:** Et leur bouche, le lit et ..

**Elena Salvatore:** T'A GUEULE !

**Caroline Forbes:** LES DEUX ? Ont a le droit, je s'avais pas.

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Vraiment elle dépasse le minimome, elle.

**Damon Salvatore:** Nan Elena t'inquiête, elle a mangé de la Verveine, et je t'assure, elle adore ça.

**Stefan Salvatore:** MMmh, c'est vrai.

**Katherine Petrova:** Elena,grehuidvfnjbhgescjkvbgsejdkg fcvnnjkersd. Je te hai.

**Elena Salvatore:** Bizarrement cela est reciproque..

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> Il était une fois un gentilhomme qui portait le nom de Stefan, il avait un méchant brother qui mangeais les gens, ( Et oui je n'ai pas de chance ) et il rencontra une méchante fille-fille qui ce cachait sous sa robe de princesse mais en vrai c'était une vrai Sa****. :D **Nicklaus Michelson, Elena Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Bonnie Bennett et 512 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Elena Salvatore:** il est en plein délire. **Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Stefan Salvatore et 120 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ecouté petit chat. (rire sadique). **Damon Salvatore et Nicklaus Michaelson aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** Ca fait toujours plaisir :) Merci Stefan je t'aime aussi ! **Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, Nicklaus Michaelson, Elijah Michaelson, Rebeka Michaelson, Elena Salvatore, Caroline Forbe, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet, Alaric Salzam et 752 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Je ne suis pas cité... **Nicklaus Michaelson aime ça.**

**Elena Salvatore:** Damon un nouveau surnom ? Il signifie quoi ?** Katherine Petrova et 34 autres personnes aiment ça**.

**Damon Salvatore:** Et oui, t'inkète ça va pas t'intérerser. **Damon Salvatore, Katherine Petrova et 23 Autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Salvatore:** T'es vraiment un perver toi ! **Katherine Petrova, Damon Salvatore, Nicklaus Michaelson et 562 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Stefan Salvatore:** T'es l'ainé, mais c'est bien toi qui a le moin de neurrone.

**Matt Donovan:** C'est incroyable comme une simple phrase peut devenir un débat, avec vous. En plus je me sens seule.** Kahterine Petrova et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** t'inkête t'es pas le seul.** Klaus Michaelson et Matt Donovan aiment ça.**

**Caroline Forbes:** Coucouuuuuu ! :D **Personne n'aiment ça, elle est trop déséspérante.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Pourquoi elle existe elle ? Qui vote pour qu'elle dispparais ou qu'elle meurt sa peux ce faire. **Elena Salvatore, klaus Michaelson, Rebekah, Stefan Salvatore et 564 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Moiiiii !** Rebekah Michaelson et 864 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Salvatore:** Damon, tu me désepère. **Elena Salvatore et Katherine Petrova aiment ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Pourquoi tu met j'aime à mon commentaire alors ? **Klaus Michaelson et 243 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Elena Salvatore:** Tu devrais mieux te taire car t'es minable avec tes fautes d'ortographes, genre: " T'inkète", je parle pour Klaus aussi. Je parle pour tout le monde. **Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Michaelson, Damon Salvatore, Rebekah Michaelson, Bonnie Bennet et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova:** Bande de louseur ! **Elena Salvatore et 145 autres persones aiment ça.**

**Klaus Michaelson:** Aller je me casse, vous me soulé les sosies ! Je v'est et oui je v'est m'amusé.

**Damon Salvatore:** Oui va t'amusé mon petit Klaus. **Damon Salvatore aime ça. (IL DOIT CE SENTIR SEUL).**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le chapitre 4 je met VOS idées et je sort un peut de internet. Vos avis sur ce chapitre. REVIEWS :D<strong>

**Elena qui pirate le compte de Klaus OU Damon ?**

**Klaus Change de nom Facelook...**

**Les couples que vous voulait voir ?.**

**Je metterais les j'aimes que si il sont apportant. :D**


	5. l'engueulade

**Alors déjà je suis désolé pour l'attente mais bon voilà le chapitre 5. J'ai fait quelque changement dans les chapitres : je mettrais que les j'aimes utile à présent. Je vient aussi remercié les personnes suivante pour m'avoir donné des idées et laisser des commetaires: (désoler si j'en est oublier).**

* * *

><p>virginie06: Merci, j'y réfléchirais.<p>

Damonissofuckinghungry: Merci, j'ai prie l'idée mais cela ne sera pas maintenant, dans quelques chapitres.

Helene08: Merci, c'est sur, ton idée sera dans le chapitre prochain.

Damonissofuckinghungry: Merci, ton commentaire ma fait très plaisir, mais promis je serais plus gentille avec Damon.

Harmonie-Dream: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai pris en compte ce que tu ma dit. Je te promais que maintenant Damon sera plus sarcastique, Elena moins gamine et j'ai pris un beta, cela est en cour donc prochainement les chapitres seront plus facile à lire.

BellaLara: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai pris en compte ce que tu ma dit. j'ai pris un beta pour mes fautes et je compte reprendre mes chapitres, enlevé les j'aimes inutile, ect...

Safyra33: Nos idées seront bien combinées. Merci.

IanSFanatique: merci, c'est des super idées.

Miss Sarah90: Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui, Harry Potter car j'aime bien aussi et je voie que toi aussi, tu à du les lires.

Audreyyy2: Merci,contente que cela te plaise.

PxdxlF: Merci, ton commentaire ma fait sourrire et je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire.

PBamonG: Merci pour t'es commentaires car je voie que tu m'en à laisser plusieur que voie également que tu est Stelena mais je suis désoler ma fiction est sur Delena. Mais pour toi je ferais une autre fiction,du Stelena. :)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5:<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** à vue Elena Gilbert dénudé dans la chambre de Stefan, alors que ce dernier était partie. J'ai cru que c'était Katherine. **Katherine Petrova, Klaus Michaelson, Rebekah Michaelson et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRE:**

**Elena Salvatore:**Damon t'es un gros perver, t'es imature, t'es un gros salot breff j'en est marre de me battre avec toi...

**Stefan Salvatore:**T'es tout ce que dit Elena, Damon, pourquoi nous somme du même "sang", pourquoi ? Monde cruelle. je vais te rentrer dedans. Elena tu feusais quoi dans ma chambre ?

**Elena Salvatore:**Bas je m'habillais pour aller au lycée.

**Stefan Salvatore:**Pourquoi tu n'es pas rester cher toi t'habiller, tu c'est très bien qu'il y a toujours le Damon perver dans les parrages, surtout au manoir.

**Elena Salvatore :**Oui je sais. Et toi, tu étais ou ?

**Stefan Salvatore:**Sa tu dois pas le savoir.

**Elena Salvatore:**Et pourquoi donc ?

**Stefan Salvatore:**C'est comme ça.

**Elena ****Salvatore: **Okai..

**"Personnes n'aiment cette discution si Sombre."**

**Nicklaus Michaelon:**Ta tout vue Damon. :)

**Damon Salvatore:**Ouai, Ouai tout mais toi tu connait avec Katherine.

**Elena Salvatore:**Damon...

**Katherine Petrova:** la fièrté de moi même. **Katherine Petrova aime SON commentaire. "petit moment de solitude".**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Salvatore:<strong> est passé de en couple à Célibataire. **Damon Salvatore, Klaus Michaelson et 123 personnes aiment ça**.

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Caroline Forbe:**Il C'eSt PaSsE qUoI ?

**Damon Salvatore:**MMmmmh Petit chat je sais en même temps heureux et désoler pour toi, vient ont va parler. J'arrive.

**Nicklaus Michaelson:**Ouai Damon va lui faire un "petit" calin.

**Stefan Salvatore:**Vous étes vraiment minable... -_-

**Elena Salvatore:**Je te raconterais Caro', Merci Damon t'avoir de la compation pour moi. Klaus te pire que Damon quand il si met.

**Nicklaus Michaelson:** Ta un probleme petite humaine, qui ne sert à rien ? **Katherine Petrova et tout les vampires aiment ça.**

**Elena Salvatore**: Bas c'est un peut toi mon problème, mais j'ai rien dit.** Bonnie Bennett, Damon Salvatore et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Nicklaus Michaelson:** Oui tu à rien dit petit naine. **Klaus Michaelson et 142 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**Katherine Petrova: **Tu compte garder le nom Salvatore ? Ou c'est juste parce que tu va changer de Salvatore ?

**Elena Salvatore:** TA GUEULE ! Tu peu dire entre nous c'est qui, qui les à fait souffrire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Dit-moi ce que vous en passer ! :D Reviews..<strong>


	6. La declaration et le tombeau

**Coucou, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désoler, j'avais perdu mon mot de passe breff, voici enfin le chapitre 6. Je vous préviens aussi, j'ai refais tout les chapitres donc relisé les, il y a une mini apparition de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ils sont aussi beaucoup plus long qu'avant. Laisser-moi des reviews, si vous aimez ou pas les changements, ce que vous voulez voir ou autre. J'éspère que vous aller aimez.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6:<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** est amoureux, mais cela ne peux pas marché, car il y a un gros crétin sur mon chemin. **Katherine Petrova, Stefan Salvatore, Elena Salvatore et 123 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Katherine Petrova:** OOoh Damon s'est trop mignon, sa me touche vraiment.** Katherine Petrova aime ça.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Nan mais t'es idiote ou quoi, tu crois vraiment que je parle de toi, surtout après tout ce que tu ma fait.

**Katherine Petrova:** Aaah, je suis vexé et en même temps je rigole parce que je s'est de qui tu parle après m'être proposé et après mon ilimination, j'ai une petite idée .. vraiment elle, n'en mais vraiment tu n'a pas beaucoup d'originalité.

**Damon Salvatore:** J'ai peut-être pas " d'originalité", mais en même temps te en train de dire que t'es pas original.

**Klaus Michaelson**: C'est quoi cette discution de plouk ? Vous êtes grave, en passant je vais te balancer. Sauf si ...

**Damon Salvatore:** Ouah le chantage,.. tu veux quoi ?

**Klaus Michaelson**: Tu doit d'enfermé dans un tombeau avec Katherine pendants 2 jours. PS: je suis gentil, j'ai mis que deux jours car c'est vraiment une grosse torture.

Katherine Petrova: AAah mais c'est méchant, je suis pas si difficile à vivre, je peux être sage. Et si moi je veut pas ?

**Klaus Michaelson:** Quel question stupide...

**Katherine Petrova**: Oui.. j'ai rien dit.

**Elena Salvatore**: MMmh... Damon, qui est cette mistérieuse fille ? Je la connais ? Elle habite ou ? Elle s'apelle comment ? Elle à quelle age ? ...

**Damon Salvatore**: Alors t'es pas jalouse toi, hein ?... Bref, elle n'est pas "mistérieuse", tu la connais, elle habite en ville, elle s'apelle... ça, je te dit pas et elle à ton age.

**Elena Salvatore:** A c'est une fille du lycée ? .. Je c'est, c'est cette fameuse Ninaf.

**Damon Salvatore:** Oui elle est au lycée et non c'est pas cette Ninaf, c'est quoi ce prénom tout pourrie.

**Elena Salvatore:** Damon et sa délicatesse.

**Katherine Petrova:** Bon vous arrêté, j'arrête pas d'avoir des notifications, c'est trop chiant.

**Klaus Michaelson:** Ouai, c'est chiant.

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Mon frère et son commentaire inutile, bon je dit ce que tout le monde attend, ELENA tu est idiote ?, c'est Toi.

**Elena Salvatore: ** Ah... T'es sûr ?

**Caroline Forbes:** Ah nan, mais j'aurais jamais trouvé.

**Rebekah Michaelson**: Ah nan, mais sa n'étonne personne.

**Damon Salvatore:** *A disparue* !

**Elena Salvatore:** *te voie*.

**Damon Salvatore:** Elena Gilbert/Salvatore, tu n'a rien vue, rien lu, cette discution n'a jamais existé.

**Elena Salvatore:** Damon Salvatore, j'ai tout vue...

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Michaelson:<strong> JE SUIS UN GROS ABRUTIE, SANS COEUR, QUI AIME TUER ET QUI VA SUREMENT BIENTOT MOURRIR. **Elena Gilbert, Stefan**  
><strong>Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Jéremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Rebekah Michaelson et 1454 autres personnes aiment ça.<strong>

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Sa va, tout va bien frèro, tu veut qu'on en parle ? Je suis la, tu c'est.

**Damon Salvatore:** Personnellement, je pense que Klaus est en plein délire, il doit dormir et j'aurais pas voulu être à côté de lui quand il à écris ça, je pense également que ces doigts ont dérapé sur les touches du clavier.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Je suis d'accord avec t'es révélation, Klaus.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Je suis tromatisé à vie.

**Damon Salvatore:** ah, tu fait enfin ton apparition toi.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Toi, ne vient même pas me parlé, sinon je t'arrache la tête.

**Katherine Petrova:** Ouahh c'est violent ici. :okjesors:.

**Elena Salvatore :** Sa grein, la !

**Klaus Michaelson:** Vazy fait l'innocente, petite humaine qui sert à juste s'amusé. Les gens c'est pas moi, on ma piraté c'est ELENNNNNA. Tu va souffire dans les flames de l'enfer.

**Elena Salvatore**: Moi, Nan mais moi je suis trop sage.. :D

**Damon Salvatore:** Ont n'en doute pas Elena. xD

**Stefan salvatore:** Est v'là qui raméne sa fraise lui...

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Petrova:<strong> Ce retrouve enfermé avec Damon Salvatore. **Klaus Michaelson et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Klaus Michaelson**: est mort de rire.

**Damon Salvatore:** T'aurais pas pu m'enfourché plusieur fois, ce serais plus ... simpa.

**Klaus Michaelson:** Nan, tu aurais cicatrisé, alors que là tu sera tromatisé pendant un petit moment.

**Stefan Salvatore:** en rigole.

**Damon Salvatore:** Nan mais vraiment, J'affirme que Stefan n'est pas mon frère, il a du avoir une convusion de gène.

**Elena Salvatore:** Allé Damon, je suis avec toi.

**Damon Salvatore:** Merci Elena mais sans être méchant, sa m'avance à quoi ?

**Elena Salvatore:** Je pouvait t'aidé à sortir du tombeau, mais tout d'un coup j'ai plus envie.

**Damon Salvatore:** AAAh Nan Elena, ne me laisse pas, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

**Elena Salvatore :** A dans deux jours, mon amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Michaelson<strong> à changé de nom pour **Leroi des Vamp-garous. Rebekah Michaelson et Leroi des Vamp-garous et les frères Michaelson aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Rebekah Michaelson:** Je suis bien la seule qui reste "Normal" dans cette famille. En passant c'est quoi ça: **les frères Michaelson.**

**Les Frères Michaelson**: Sa va plus vite de faire un compte commun. *Kol.

**Bonnie Bennett:** Sérieusement ?

**Leroi des Vamp-garous:** Je me sens suprèmement Surpuissant.

**Jéremy Gilbert:** Ont vois ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Leroi des Vamp-garous:<strong> avait installé des caméras dans le tombeau ou est Damon et Katherine. Voir la photo ci-dessous ou Damon étrangle Katherine. **Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.**

**COMMENTAIRES:**

**Elena Gilbert:** Trop excellent !

**Caroline Forbes:** Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii vazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

**Damon Salvatore:** Ouahhh ce beau gosse, il est trop fort.

**Stefan Salvatore:** Nan vraiment, je dit plus rien moi...

**Katherine Petrova:** Tu connais le droit d'image ?

**Leroi des Vamp-garou:** T'agueule, sinon je m'est toute les photos de toi compremétente.

**Les frères Michaelson:** Quelle vulgarité Klaus. *La troupe.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah Michaelson<strong> est maintenant en couple avec **Matt Donovan.**

**A SUIVRE..**

* * *

><p><strong>J'éspère que vous avez aimez. Reviews.. :D<strong>


End file.
